1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to holders for canned beverages that maintain a coolant in contact with the can and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved can holder assembly that is adapted for use in combination with a thermally insulated cup of existing type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of insulated cup or container holder that have been devised in the past. There is a current popularity for large quantity beverage cups having thermally insulated walls as dispensed through quick stop gas/deli stores and the like. This type of cup includes a sealing cap that provides thermal insulation while allowing drinking access as by a straw or other sipping arrangement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,427 and 3,302,428 teach an insulated cup wherein the inside radius is adapted to tightly receive a beverage can thereby to provide an insulated holder. The cup uses a coolant liquid as poured in through the bottom for circulation through the cup walls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,226 and 4,163,374 in the name of Moore et al. teach several forms of beverage container holder that utilize an insulated wall as they tightly receive the beverage container therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,100 includes similarly based teachings to the aforementioned patents and U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,023 in the name of Jeff also teaches a very basic form of insulated mug holder for receiving a beverage can from which the drink is dispensed.